Running in circles
by LuciaBlackTheWolfWitch
Summary: A new girl arrives in the town of Stoneybridge. She's beautiful and kind and smart...and a wolfblood. As she turns up for her first day at Bradlington High School she's not sure she'll last trying to hide her secret from the people around her. Starts off Kara/OC then becomes Jana/OC Hints of SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes snapped open as the alarm clock went off. She smacked it to shut it off and sat up yawning a bit. It was still dark out as she got up, showered, and got ready for the first day of school. Her name was Tala Lucia Accalia and she was 16 years old. She had dark black hair and olive toned skin, her eyes were a dark brown color and she was tall for a 16 year old girl.

She stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair long hair and wondering what to do with it. She wanted to make a good first impression on everyone at school. She let her bangs fall into her face and sighed deciding to just curl her bangs and tie it up. 'Simple but elegant' she thought to herself as she pinned her bangs behind her ear. She slid on a white v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. She then slipped into a pair of torn up black and red leggings and a pair of black shorts over those.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she began to do her make up applying black eyeliner and giving herself the winged look. She then put on red lipstick to give herself a subtle but dangerous look. She put on a necklace and kept it hidden under her shirt, on it was a pendant of a howling wolf. She walked downstairs to see her foster mother cooking breakfast.

Her foster mom was young barely 27, she had pale white skin blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Emma and she was surprisingly kind to Tala.

"Good morning Tala. Excited for your first day of school yeah?" The older woman asked. Tala gave her a tight lipped smile and a firm nod. She still didn't trust her foster mother and Emma didn't blame her. From what Tala's social worker had said Emma was surprised Tala could trust anyone anymore. Abandoned in the woods at the age of 2 and thought to be left for dead by the police and social services.

Emma shook her head to clear her mind "Anyway dear I wasn't sure what you liked so I made waffles, bacon, black pudding, sausage, eggs, toast, and beans. There's also fresh squeezed orange juice." The blonde said with a smile. "Now I'll be taking Josh and Jake to school then I'll be back to take you is that alright?" She asked.

"I can walk from here I don't mind." Tala said quickly.

"The school is almost 5 miles from here love."

"The fresh air will do me good, so I can clear me head" she said.

"But if you don't leave now you'll be late" Emma said seriously.

"I better start walking then." She said. She grabbed a plastic sandwich bag and put a waffle and some bacon and sausage in it." Emma frowned but let her continue deciding that if she made it to school on time she could walk if she wanted.

"Alright but if you're late I'll be taking you for the rest off the year." She said. Tala nodded and smiled "Here's your lunch and here's some many in case anything happens" she said handing her a lunch sack and some money. "Have a good day. You have your phone so call me if you'll be needing a ride home." She said touching her arm gently as she walked out the front door.

Tala grabbed her book bag and her shoes putting on the black boots and lacing them up. She slid her book bag over her shoulder then walked out the front door as well. She acted like she was walking to school until she saw Emma's car disappear around the corner then she took off into the forest running towards the school.

She listened to the sounds of the twigs crunching beneath her feet and the animals around her. She smelled the fresh air and the flowers and trees. Her eyes flashed yellow as she ran faster and faster towards the school jumping over fallen logs and bouncing off trees.

She made it to the school 15 minutes early and smiled. She pulled a compact mirror out of her bag and checked her appearance fixing some of her hair which had gone astray during her run. Once she was satisfied she walked towards the school slowly. She took a deep breath and walked in ready to face the new students she was sure to meet.

She walked to the office and let the headmaster know who she was, he gave her a schedule and a map then told her to be on her way. She was walking towards homeroom when she caught a whiff of something different. She shook it off and walked into her homeroom giving the paperwork to the teacher who introduced himself as Mr. Jeffries.

She went to sit at the back when she smelled it again. She looked up quickly at the door and saw a short brunette girl, a tall Sandy blonde haired boy, and a red haired girl walk in with a black haired dark skinned boy and his thin pale female friend.

She tilted her head as the three stared at her. She didn't know why but she felt her body begin to tingle as they got closer. The short brunette stopped in front of her "You don't belong here. This is my territory."


	2. Chapter 2

Tala couldn't control the growl that ripped from her throat "Well deal with it because I'm here to stay" she hissed. The brunette girl growled again and Tala growled back.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Mr. Jeffries hollered. "Alright now everyone we have a new student in our midst this year. Tala stand up please" he asked. Tala's eyes snapped away from the brunette as she looked at the teacher and stood up. The brunette went to her seat with her friends not far from Tala.

"Everyone this is Tala Accalia she's our newest student here at Bradlington and I would appreciate it if you all made her feel welcomed." He said. "Tala introduce yourself a bit." He said.

She sighed "I'm not sure there's much to say that you haven't sir." She said. Some of the students chuckled "My names Tala obviously" she said gesturing to Jeffries "I'm 16 and I moved here from Venice, Italy." She said.

The K's perked up at this "So you know about fashion then?" Kara asked.

"Actually Milan deals more with fashion than Venice. Venice is more full if romance" she replied.

"But Milan is a cookie... what does that have to do with fashion?" Katrina asked as she twirled her hair. The class looked at the ditzy blone but said nothing.

"Oy forget fashion have you ever been to the world cup?" Jimi asked.

"Yeah last year with me Da. He took me for an early birthday present." She said.

Jimi smiled at her "Cool."

The short brunette girl (Maddy) from earlier stood up "Are your parents like you?" She snapped.

Tala's hands curled into fists "I wouldn't know I haven't met them." She hissed. She saw the sandy haired boy (Rhydian) frown.

"Good. They don't belong here either" Maddy said.

"Shove off Maddy you don't need to be rude to the newbie" snapped Kara.

"Alright that's enough." Jeffries said clapping his hands together. "Tala you can have a seat now." She nodded and sat back in her seat.

She stayed in that class for math, history, and English before they were dismissed for recess. She followed everyone out then sat at a lunch picnic table pulling out her forgotten breakfast and eating a piece of sausage. She had just finished chewing when she was surrounded by the short girl and her friends.

"You need to leave my territory." She said simply

"Maddy!"

"No Rhydian we can't risk anymore wolf bloods on our territory it's dangerous enough!" She whisper shouted

She slammed her hands against the picnic table angrily and stood up. "Look I would leave if I could but if I run off my foster mum won't stop till she finds me. Not to mention I don't have anywhere to go!" Tala shouted. Her hands clenched up into fists and black veins began to appear on her hands moving up her arms. Maddy growled at her and Tala snarled back. The red haired girl named Jana began to growl too and for some reason Tala's wolf flinched inside. She unclenched her fists and took a deep breath as she looked at the veins disappearing on her hands.

"Look I'm sorry I'm in your territory but I'm stuck here until the Swanson's kick me out. So deal with it because I won't have some short tempered midget telling me what to do!" She hissed. Jana growled again and Tala flinched once more.

"Maddy give her a chance. What if she's like Rhydian was. We don't know if she's has a pack or if she even knows other wolfbloods" the thin pale human girl said. She leaned across the table to shake Tala's hand "Shannon Kelley, at your service." She said with a smile. "And this is Tom" she said pointing at the tall dark skinned boy "Rhydian." She said pointing at the sandy brown haired boy "Jana" she said pointing at the red haired girl "And you've met Maddy." She said.

Maddy glared at Shannon "Shan I don't want her to be our friend!" Maddy shouted.

"Good then get lost losers" Kara said as her, Katrina, and Kay made there way over.

"Yeah she doesn't need you or your band of weirdos." Kay said as Katrina nodded.

Maddy glared at the K's and stomped off followed by Rhydian and Tom. Shannon and Jana stayed behind for a few seconds.

"Look if you need anything here's my cell phone number." Shannon said scribbling down the number on a piece of paper then handing it to her and running after Maddy. Jana looked at Tala and tilted her head "If you need help with your... dogs just ask." She said then turned and walking away.

"So long losers" Katrina said as she and Kay sat across from Tala. Kara sat next to her and Tala smiled at her. She couldn't help noticing how pretty Kara was.

"So Tala. We figured since you're new we'd show ya around after school." Kara said.

"Thanks I'd really appreciate that." She replied.

"Cool maybe you can tell us about Italy." Kay said

"Yeah and tell us about all the hot boys there." Katrina said dreamily.

Tala chuckled "Well after school we could stop by my house. I have tons of picture books from my old families filled with stuff from the city. One of my sisters was a designer and she studied in Milan on an internship one summer." She said with a smile.

"That would be amazing!" Kara said.

"Totally cool." Katrina said. Tala smiled and was going to tell them about the city when her "wolfy" senses went off. She jumped up from her sit and back flipped kicking the soccer ball-that was heading towards Kara-mid air and all the way back towards the field.

The K's and the soccer jocks got quiet before Kara hopped up and hugged Tala "My hero!" She squealed. Tala blushed and smiled at the hug and looked up as Jimi jogged over.

"Nice moves guidette didn't know you played." He said. Tala glared at him when he called her a guidette.

"I'm glad you didn't know. It'd be weird if you knew I played football but you didn't even know my proper name." She snapped. She glared darkly at him "Call me a guidette again and I'll make sure the only balls you're able to kick on that field are your own" she hissed. Jimi glared and went back to the field.

The K's laughed at the look on his face when the bell rang for them to go back to class. Kara linked arms with Tala as they walked back to class Kay and Katrina sat in the second to last desks so Kara and Tala sat behind them.

She took notes in class while also passing notes with Kara. She had just met her but already she could feel herself starting to develop a crush in the girl. Maybe this school wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Once going through another 2 classes it was lunch time at Bradlington. Tala walked to the canteen with Kara, Katrina, and Kay. She knew that Maddy and her friends weren't far behind her. She sat at and empty lunch table and sighed pulling her lunch sack out of her book bag. She growled when they sat around her and Maddy sat directly across from her.

"I'm sorry for being rude alright. But it's hard enough to keep from this a secret without throwing another wolfblood in the mix alright. I'll be nicer from now on... maybe we can be friends." She said.

Tala smiled and was about to respond when Kara, Kay, and Katrina showed up "As if she'd want to be friends with you losers. She's one of us now" Kara said.

Kay nodded "So beat it!" She said

"Yeah beat it." Katrina added.

Maddy sighed "Look if you don't wanna be friends with us fine... but at least don't be friends with this jerks." She said "They'll never understand you" she whispered quiet enough for only Tala and the other wolfbloods to hear. Jana and Rhydian nodded in agreement. They got up and left their humans following them.

Kara smiled and sat next to Tala as Kay and Katrina sat across from them. "So Tala what do you have for lunch?" She asked.

Tala shrugged "I'm not sure. I know it sounds dorky but my foster mum packed it. She's big on bonding and me feeling like part of the family" she said shyly.

Katrina smiled "Its alright my mum is majorly overprotective. She usually packs mine too but we were running late this morning." She said. Tala smiled and opened her lunch sack and pulling out a container of leftover chicken penne from last night, a bottle of sprite, a banna, a baggy of carrot sticks, and another container with a slice of chocolate cake.

Kay pouted "Lucky! That's much better than anything they serve here" Katrina and Kara nodded "Yeah we're stuck with this gross meatloaf" Kara added.

Tala chuckled "I'm willing to share if you'd like. And next time I can pack lunch for all of us." She said shyly. They smiled at her as she opened her container of pasta and offered some to them. Kay tried it and Katrina had a few carrot sticks but Kara stuck to her school lunch. When she opened her desert she skewered some on her fork and held it up to Kara "Come on try it. Its got to be better than that moldy meatloaf" she teased. Kara blushed lightly and took the bite.

Kara smiled shyly "Its good." She whispered softly as Tala fed her another bite.

Kay and Katrina bit their lips watching them. Kay texted Katrina

"THEY TOTALLY LIKE EACH OTHER!"

Katrina: No way! Kara's not even gay.

Kay: But she could totally be gay for Tala.

Katrina: Well if she is then we totally have to get them together!

Kay: Totes!

Katrina: What do handbags have to do with this?

Kay looked at Katrina and shook her head at the ditzy blonde. She leaned over to Katrina "Follow my lead" she whispered. They turned to Tala and Kara who were still feeding each other and staring into each others eyes. "So Tala... got a boyfriend back home?"

Tala looked away from Kara and Kara's head snapped up at the question looking at Tala shyly "No. No boyfriend." Tala said shaking her head.

"How about a girlfriend then?" Katrina said.

"Yeah you look like the rocker alternative type who would maybe be bi." Kay added

Tala shook her head once more "I'm not bi... I'm... I'm a lesbian" she said shyly.

"Still didn't say if you had a girlfriend" Katrina singsonged.

"No. No girlfriend." She stated simply. The look of relief on Kara's face was very noticeable to her two bestfriends. They all finished eating and Tala followed the K's out to the quad where everyone was hanging out, talking, or playing soccer.

"So what do you do for fun in this town?" She asked.

Kara smile "Well we go shopping." She said

"Have parties" Kay added

"And hang out/run the Kafe" Katrina said.

"Cool." She said trying not to sound bored she knew the small town wouldn't have much to do but she didn't want to be rude either.

"Nothing special compared to Italy. What did you do for fun there?" Kara asked dreamily.

"Oh tons. You could see the Roman Coliseum or eat chicken parmigiano near the Riviera. Ugh and the restaurants, the shops! There was this little shop near my old home that sells the most beautiful vintage clothes and jewelry in all of Europe." She said happily.

The K's batted their eyelashes as they listened "Sounds brilliant" Kay said.

Tala smiled but pouted when the bell rang signaling the last class of the day. She walked and once again sat Kara.

As the final bell rang she packed up her stuff. And walked out with Kay, Kara, and Katrina.

"So Tala I'm heading to the Kafe. Wanna come with?" Katrina asked. She thought about it not sure if she wanted to go.

"Kara will be there." Kay singsonged. Kara blushed lightly and looked away acting like she wasn't listening.

Tala chuckled and smiled "Well if Kara will be there then I'm in I just have to run home real quick. Meet you there?"she asked.

"Will you be able to find it?" Kay asked.

"I'll have my foster mum drop me off. See you in a bit." As she turned to walk away she stopped in front of Kara "So...see you at the Kafe. Save me a seat yeah?"

"Yeah" Kara said shyly.

Tala smiled then starting jogging towards the woods and towards her house. She waited till she was far enough away then started running through the woods, once more jumping over fallen logs and feeling at one with the nature. She jumped off a huge boulder and landed crouched down in the dirt.

She heard some twigs crunching and growled her head turning towards the noise. She sniffed the air and stayed low to the ground. "Come out and I won't rip you to pieces!" She shouted. Maddy, Rhydian, and Jana stepped out of the bushes and she glared at them.

"Don't you know it's not safe to sneak up on a lone wolf!" She shouted. Maddy smirked as Tala's glared hardened.

"We just wanted to invite you into our pack... on a trial run basis of course." Maddy said.

"Sorry I don't do packs. Groups aren't my thing." She said

"Really? Cause the K's seem to be your thing and their a group." Jana stated with her arms crossed.

Tala snarled "What's that supposed to mean!?" She clenched her fists in anger as black veins starting moving up her arms and neck becoming more and more prominent.

"I'm just saying you seem to be a little TOO interested in the Queen of the K's." Jana growled.

"So what!? You're not my alpha! I don't have to listen to you lot!" She hissed.

"We aren't trying to boss you about but if you like her and you two date you might let it slip about being a wolfblood. You owe it to everyone to stay away from that kind of situation." Maddy said.

"I don't owe anyone anything!" She snarled. "Especially not you three! All you've done today is harass me and boss me around! The secret is mine and I can tell who I like now shove off!" She growled her eyes turning yellow as the veins spread.

She felt her wolf taking over as she fell to her knees her bones cracking as she shifted. She snarled at them and picked up her book bag with her teeth taking off in the direction of home.

"Get back here!" Jana shouted shifting herself and chasing after Tala.

"Jana!?" Rhydian shouted. He and Maddy shifted as well, chasing after Jana and Tala.

Tala ran as fast as her four legs would carry her. She found a way to get her school bag around her neck so she wouldn't drop it. She hopped over a few fallen trees panting as she ran full force, Jana not too far behind her. She howled as she ran through a puddle and through the trees. When she got close to home she jumped over another fallen tree and shifted mid air. She ran up to her house and used the key to get in quickly slamming and locking it behind her. She rested against the door panting loudly.

"Tala love? Is that you?" Her other foster mum Regina asked.

"Um yeah Miss Mills" she said still breathing hard.

Regina walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. She dropped it when she saw Tala. "My gods what's happened to you?" She said cupping her chin and tilting her head. Tala's face was covered in dirt and mud from running through the forest in wolf form.

"Its nothing I was just playing soccer at school." She said quickly.

"Then how do you explain this" she said gently touching a cut on her cheek with a bruise forming around it.

"I-Um... I" she stammed.

Meanwhile Jana had shifted into her human form and ran up to the house banging on the door with all her might "Open up Tala I know you're in there!" She shouted. Maddy and Rhydian shifted back and we're standing with Jana.

Regina's had snapped to the door "Who's that?" She asked quickly.

"No one just a friend from school." She rushed out.

"Doesn't sound like a friend" Regina ground out. She stomped towards the door coming face to face with a red head who had dirt on her face like Tala and equally dirty faced brunette girl and blonde boy. "I know what's going on here" she said darkly. "If you three ever come near my daughter again I'll press charges, call the school, and your parents!" She shouted

Tala peeked at the trio from behind Regina "M-Mum it's fine." She said pulling at Regina's arm.

"No Tala! I won't have you bullied on your first day! Or ever as far as Emma and I are concerned!" She said seriously.

"Miss we weren't bullying her... it's just..." Maddy stuttered. "Um..."

"Out with it!" Regina snapped

"Its just that she's Rhydian's sister!" Jana said without really thinking.

"What!?" Tala shouted.

"Yeah! You see Rhydian recognized her from when they were kids and he was nervous about approaching her in case she wasn't really who he thought she was... so we were trying to get more information from her to see if we could find out who she really is." Maddy filled in quickly.

Regina's head turned to Rhydian quickly and he nodded. "I... I just wanted to see my sister." He said.

"Tala is this true?" Regina asked.

Tala glared at them "Yes... but I don't want to see him. I have no brother" she snapped.

"I'm sorry children but give Tala some time to adjust to this before you speak to her again." Regina said closing the door gently. "Tala love...? Do you wanna talk about this?"

"Not really Regina... I knew about Rhydian when I came here I just didn't expect to see him. I'll be fine... but I was wondering if you'd take me into town. My friends run a cafe called the Kafe and they invited me out tonight." She said with a smile.

Regina smiled "That sounds like the perfect way to get your mind off all this "brother" stuff. Sure I'll take you. Do you wanna wash up first?" She asked.

Tala nodded and ran upstairs to shower "I'll be ready in a bit she said as Regina went back to cooking dinner.

Tala showered and washed her hair. She let her hair dry naturally and slid on a black mini dress, and black pumps. She brushed her hair out and put it up in a bun then pinned her bangs behind her ear. She put on a beautiful jeweled headband with a crystal flower on it then put on smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, and a dark plum lipstick. She checked herself in the mirror then rushed downstairs.

"I'm ready!" She said to Regina quickly. Regina and Emma walked in and smiled at the eager teenager.

"Someone's a little dressed up... maybe too dressed up for a cafe." Emma teased.

Regina chuckled and gently smacked Emma's chest "Stop it. Let her have her fun. Tala if you want to give us a second to get the boys stuff we'll be right there."

"We?" She questioned softly.

"Well yeah. I want to make sure we both approve of these friends. And I figured since Henry got an A-plus on his math test he deserved a treat so we're going to get an ice cream at the cafe while we're there.

Tala pouted but nodded. 30 minutes later they were parked outside the Kafe. Tala took a deep breath and walked in with her foster family.

Tonight was sure to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Tala turned towards her foster family "Please don't embarrass me. I need to make a good impression on the people here or I'll never fit in." She said. Half of the people she went to school with were there and some teachers.

She made her way to the counter and smiled at Katrina and Kay who were beaming at her "Come on Kara's over here." Kay said dragging the girl to their best friend.

Tala smiled at Kara and sat across from her in the booth "Hey." She said shyly.

"Hey" Kara responded.

"We'll leave you two alone" Katrina said as she and Kay turned to leave.

"Um actually... my foster family wanted to meet all of you. They're pretty big on being a part of my life and stuff so they'd like to meet my friends." She said shyly.

She waved Regina and Emma over but laughed when Henry darted across the cafe to sit next to Tala. He gave the girls a serious look "Be nice to her or you'll regret it." The 5 year old said dangerously with an adorable lisp.

"Henry!" She hissed "be nice!" Henry just giggled and shrugged and he cuddled up to his big sister in the booth. Regina, Emma and their two other foster sons stood by.

"Regina, Emma this is Kay." She said pointing to the tan skinned raven haired girl. "Katrina" she said pointing at the bubbly blonde "And last but definitely not least, Kara" she said gesturing to the pretty brunette sat across from her."Guys these are my foster mums Emma and Regina, my foster brothers Jake and Josh and you've already met my little brother Henry."

Katrina tilted her head "Is he your actual brother?" The ditzy blonde asked.

"We're not sure. He was found in the exact same spot I was a few years later so they think we may share the same birth mother." Tala said.

"That'd be terrible. I mean it's good you have a brother but if you do have the same mum that means some jerk is having children and leaving them all in the same spot." Kay said.

Emma and Regina shared a look they weren't sure if they liked these girls, especially not with the questions they seemed to ask.

Kara glared at her friends to shut them up. She stood up and smiled happily "Hello, I'm Kara. Its great to meet the people who have taken in Tala. We're all so glad she's here." Kara said.

Regina smiled at her still somewhat wary of the three girls "Pleasure to meet you dear. We're glad Tala is here as well." She said. Emma smiled "Well we'll leave you girls too it. We're going to go find a booth." She said. Katrina smiled "Let me help you I am after all the executive assistant." She said leading Emma, Regina and their 2 foster sons to a VIP booth.

Regina stopped and turned around looking at Henry "Coming dear?" She asked.

Henry shook his head and cuddled closer to Tala "No. I stay with Tally and her fwiends" he said. Regina looked at Tala to see if that was okay and she nodded. "Alright dear we're right over there." Regina said.

Tala smiled at Henry and chuckled as he pulled paper and crayons out of his little backpack and began coloring. "Sorry about them." Tala said looking up at Kara shyly.

Kara smiled "Its fine I like that they care so much. My parents are always busy with work." She said. "So... are you hungry. Katrina's brother is the chef and he makes some pretty good stuff." She asked.

Henry's head snapped up "I wanna cheese burger and fwench fwies! With Soda and ice cweam!" Henry cheered. Tala face palmed.

"Henry... dude are you sure you can eat all that?" Tala asked. He gave her a look and she chuckled "Okay two burgers and fries. Kara what about you?" She asked.

Kara smiled "I'll have a burger and fries as well." Kara said.

Tala smiled and nodded "Alright I'll be right back. Henry be good." She said. She gave him a look and turned to walk towards the counter "Stay quiet." She whispered too quietly for human ears. She knew Henry had heard her.

She smiled at Kay "Hey I need three burgers with fries, three sodas and an a sundae for the kid." She said with a smile.

"Alright. What kind of soda?" Kay asked

"A sprite, a dr pepper, and whatever Kara's favorite beverage is." She said with a shy smile.

Kay and Katrina smirked "Two sodas and a strawberry milkshake with whip and sprinkles got it." Kay said.

Tala chuckled and pulled out her wallet to pay "Ah ah ah on the house." Katrina said waving her away.

"Thanks Katrina." She said as she went to go sit down.

Meanwhile at the table Kara looked awkwardly at Henry as the little boy colored "I know you like my sister." He said never looking up from his coloring page.

Kara's face was blank "No... No that's not possible... I don't like girls." Kara said quickly.

Henry continued coloring "I didn't say you liked girls. I said you like my sister." He said. He looked up and smiled "Mommy said it doesn't matter what gender you like as long as your heart and intentions are good." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kara blushed "I um... I-"

"She likes you too. I can tell" he interrupted.

Kara tilted her head "How can you tell?" She asked shyly.

"She wouldn't introduce me to you if she didn't like and trust you." He said. "I never get to meet her friends." He added.

"I don't know if I like her...but she's pretty and smart. And I guess I sort of like to be around her... I don't know... I mean we just met today" she said shyly.

Henry smiled "Give it time." He said

Henry went back to coloring and smiled to himself as Tala walked back to them and sat down. He held up the picture to Tala "Look it's mommy and mama!" He said proudly.

Tala sat down and chuckled "Nice one Hen. Hey look aren't those some of your friends." She said pointing at a group of kids from Henry's kindergarten.

Henry smiled "Bye!" He said hopping over Tala to get out of the booth then rushing over to his friends.

She smiled at Kara "I hope he didn't bother you too much" she said.

Kara smiled and shook her head "No, he's wonderful" she answered.

Tala smiled "He's a good kid. We've been together since they found him. When we went to his first family I practically raised him because the family was terrible but the next couple of families were pretty good." She said.

"He seems really comfortable with your new foster mums Emma and Regina." She said.

"Yeah we got separated last year. The foster family I was with was great and they wanted to adopt me but they just wanted me. So Henry got sent here and I didn't even know because they had me enrolled in private school. The minute I found out I demanded to be moved here... you never know what kind of family you'll get and I refused to let Henry suffer through that alone. But when I got here and saw that he was happy I was so... I don't know. I guess I was sad because I thought he didn't need me." She said sadly.

Kara reached across the table and took Tala's hand to comfort her. "Then after a week with Emma and Regina I realized how amazing they are not just with him but in general and I decided that if something happens and I get moved it'll be okay as long as he's with them." She said.

Kara smiled "That's good. It means you trust them." She said. Tala and Kara were looking deeply into each others eyes when Kay popped up carrying their food and drinks and was as food for herself and Katrina. They were both on break so they decided to join their friends.

Henry ran over when the food arrived and happily munched on a french fry. Kara however was looking at her drink she then looked at Tala "How'd you know?" She asked.

Kay and Katrina smirked at her "Lucky guess." Tala said softly.

They all ate their food and we're talking when Emma and Regina came back over "Tala love we're gonna leave now. The boys still have homework to do and I'm sure you do too." Regina said like a natural parent.

"Miss she can totally stay here and work on it. It could be a study group since we're all in the same class" Kay said.

Regina nodded "Alright. Tala be home by 9:30 alright." She said sternly.

Tala nodded and smiled as Emma picked up Henry "Come on buddy let's get you home." She said to the pouting boy.

Henry whined "Okay" he said sadly. He waved to his sister "By Tally! I wubbs you." The little boy said.

Tala smiled and kissed his forehead "I love you too Hen. I'll be home soon. You be good for mums yeah?"she said smiling at him. He nodded and waved as they left,.

"Awwww" Kay and Katrina said

"You're so good with him" Katrina said

"Do you want to have kids someday?" Kay asked.

Tala shrugged "I don't know. If Henry and I don't get adopted I plan on taking him when I turn 18 but if I ever meet 'the one' then yeah maybe I'd like to have a big white wedding and talk about adopting, fostering or using like a surrogate or insemination."

Katrina looked confused "What do vaccinations have to do with having a baby?" She asked

Kay sighed and leaned over whispering in her ear. "Oh!... Oh" she said. Tala couldn't help but laugh so did the other girls. "Well we better get back to work it's party night tonight." Katrina said as she and Kay went back to work.

"Party night?" Tala asked.

Kara smiled "Tom from school plays music and we clear out the tables to turn it into a dance floor and we charge 5 dollars at the door and free if you bring this card." She said pulling out a stamp card "You can buy one for like 20 pounds" she said.

"I better go get one then"she said preparing to get up but Kara grabbed her hand.

"No that's alright. Its free for first timers and our close friends." She said blushing and pulling her hand back.

Tala smiled and sat back down. "So we spent all night talking about me. What about you?"

Kara smiled "There's not much to talk about. The girls and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. I have a little brother but he lives with my mum. My parents are divorced but they're both happier this way." She said with a smile. "Plus they both love me so I can't complain." She added "Me Dad travels alot for work he runs a company in the states." She said.

"Wow have you ever been?" Tala asked curiously.

"Once when I was 8 we went to Florida to visit Disney World. It was absolutely amazing." She said happily. They were interrupted however.

"Tala you look strong. Can you helps us move some of these tables out of the way?" Katrina's mum asked.

Tala nodded and jumped up picking two of the larger tables up with ease and moving them to a storage room. She stacked them for extra room and went back to moving the tables with ease. Kara, Katrina, and Kay started on in amazement. It usually took two of them to move just one table.

She finished clearing out the tables and smiled "Anything else Miss?" She asked. Katrina's mom smiled "Yes dear we just have to set up the music can you go check if Tom is outside?" She asked. Tala nodded and went outside to see if the boy from school was there.

Her face darkened considerably when she saw Tom with Shannon, Jana, Maddy, and Rhydian. "Tom they need you to set up the music." She said interrupting their conversation.

Jana spun around to face her "And what are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here with my friends. Not that it's any of your business!" She snapped. Tom looked between them then went inside to set up the music. She glared and followed him in.

"Tala dear can you start letting people in theirs a money box on the counter the fee is five dollars and if they have a card stamp it." She said handing her a hole punch. She nodded and stood at the door taking money, giving change, and hole punching cards. Once their was no one left she went back in and handed the box to Katrina's mum. "Thank you dear. You can go have some fun now" she said kindly.

Tala went to find the K's when she heard Sway by Michael Buble begin to play. She smiled and stood in the middle of the dance floor moving her hips to the beat letting her Latin/Italian roots show. Her hands were above her head as she rolled her hips and her body swayed. Some of the other dancers watched but most kept dancing. She smiled when she saw Kara. She walked over "Come dance with me" she said

Kara shook her head "No I'm not big on dancing." She said.

Tala pouted "Come on Kara. Just one dance?" She pleaded.

Kara smiled in defeat and followed Tala to the dance floor. Tala took her hand and put the other on her waist starting a simple tango. Their bodies moved as one as they danced. She spun Kara and caught her pulling her close against her.

Tala smiled looking into Kara's eyes as they moved and as the song came to its close she dipped her and winked then pulled her back up. Kara blushed as people clapped for them. Tala chuckled and bowed.

Kay and Katrina pulled Kara away "We know you just met but you like her." Kay said

Kara shook her head "No we're just friends!" She said quickly.

"Kara we won't think any less of ya." Kay said

"Yeah you're our best mate. We don't care who you date." Katrina said

"As long as you're happy" Kay added.

Kara smiled shyly "I know I just met her but she's perfect. She sweet and smart and we can actually talk about stuff and she likes me." She said shyly.

"Well why not invite her to the school disco." Katrina said.

"Katrina your a genius!" Kay said.

Katrina smiled "I know." She said proudly.

As the K's began to make plans for Kara to ask Tala to the school dance Tala was once again dancing this time to do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys. She yelped when she was pulled off the dance floor by Jana. She glared at the red head and looked confused as she held out her hand.

"I want to call a truce and offer my friendship." She said. "I know what it's like to be a lone wolf and not know where you belong. So I want you to join our pack. Just for a little while. I promise that if you don't like it you can leave. But we want to help you." She said sincerely.

Tala looked weary but nodded "Alright... I guess. But if I don't like it I'm out." She said

Jana nodded "of course. So have you ever met another wolf blood?" She asked.

"Not really." She said softly. "Just me and my little brother Henry."She said.

"How old is he?"

"Five but he's already close to shifting I think the next full moon will be it for him" she said.

Jana nodded "Everyone shifts at different times." She said. "Do you know how to control your wolf?" She asked

Tala nodded "Whenever I feel like it's gonna happen I just feel..."

"...Tingling" they said at the same time. Jana looked Tala in the eye and smiled shyly.

"Come sit with us for a bit. Shannon's been dying to actually talk to you." She said. Tala smiled and walked over to the booth where Maddy and her pack were sitting.

Maddy smiled and scooted over so Tala could sit down as well. She smiled and talked with them for a while she told them about her first shift and how scared she was. "I thought I was a freak for so long but when Henry turned 2 and started to show signs I realized that I never wanted him to feel like that so I learned to be proud of what I was because it made me special." She said proudly.

Shannon listened intently "That must have been very hard. Not knowing if you were normal and being so alone." She said sadly.

Tala frowned and tried to keep from crying "It was... I was so lost for so long. So alone because I was afraid of hurting people." She whispered.

Rhydian patted her shoulder "Well not anymore mate. You have us now and we look out for our pack." He said proudly.

Tala smiled "Thank you. I'm sure having a pack will make both me and Henry feel more at home here." She said.

Meanwhile the K's had just finished their plans for Kara to ask Tala to the school disco when Katrina noticed that Tala was no longer on the dance floor. "Hey guys... where's Tala?" She asked.

Kay and Katrina scanned the room looking for their new friend when they saw her sitting with Maddy and her band of weirdos. "Oh no way are they taking Tala away from Kara!" Katrina said.

Kay and Katrina marched over to them and smiled at Tala. "Tala. Kara's looking for you." Kay said.

Tala smiled then frowned when she saw Maddy glaring "That sucks because she's kind of busy."She snapped.

"But it's like... REALLY important." Katrina added.

Jana glared "Too bad. She's busy now shove off." She growled.

Tala glared "Hey! Don't talk to them like that! They're my friends" She snapped. She got up and walked over to Kara without another word.

Kay and Katrina smirked at them then spun around and followed Tala.

The K's and Tala danced, talked, and laughed for a few more hours before it was about 9 O'clock and she had to start leaving. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow." She said as she waved. She walked towards the forest then shifted and ran home. She shifted back and walked inside.

She walked into her room where she saw Henry snuggled up in her bed. She kissed his forehead then went to wash her face and let her hair down. She changed into a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms then slipped into bed with Henry cuddling the slumbering boy. "Good night my little cub. Soon you will be a wolf and we will run to our hearts content." She whispered. She slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of running through the forest with her little brother.


End file.
